1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode module, more particularly to a light emitting diode module having a thermal management component for removing heat from the light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a device for transforming electricity into light. When a current flows through a junction comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes combine to generate light. LEDs are small, inexpensive, with low power requirements and an extremely long working lifetime under specific conditions; more and more LED modules with different capabilities are being developed.
Generally, LED modules for use in a display or an illumination device require many LEDs, and most of the LEDs are used at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED modules. While, the LEDs are sensitive to temperature and may be permanently damaged by excessive temperatures. High temperature performance of LEDs is an adverse aspect of LED technology that has not been satisfactorily resolved.
Since most LED modules do not have thermal management component with good heat dissipation qualities, operation of the general LED modules are often erratic and unstable because of the rapid build up of heat.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED module having a thermal management component having a sufficient heat removal capability.